There has widely been put to practical use a cord reel which is provided with a cord such as an earphone cord, a USB cable and a cord reel body which can take up and pay out the cord, wherein the cord reel body includes a bobbin on which the cord is wound, a rotation shaft which rotatably supports the bobbin, a biasing means which continuously biases the bobbin in a take-up direction of the cord, a one-way clutch which restricts rotation of the bobbin in the take-up direction and allows the bobbin to rotate in a pay-out direction, and a releasing means which releases the restriction of the rotation of the bobbin by the one-way clutch.
Further, there has also been proposed and put to practical use a cord reel in which a midway portion of the cord is fixed on the bobbin and one side and the other side of the cord are wound on the bobbin in opposite directions with respect to each other so as to take up and pay out both of the sides of the cord with respect to one bobbin at the same time, thereby omitting an electrical connecting portion such as a brush (see Patent Document 1, for example).
Furthermore, there has also been proposed a cord reel which is provided with two bobbins on which two cords are individually wound, a rotation shaft which coaxially supports both of the bobbins so as to be rotatable, two biasing means which continuously and individually bias both of the bobbins in a take-up direction of the respective cords, two one-way clutches which individually restrict rotation of the respective bobbins in the take-up direction and individually allow the respective bobbins to rotate in a pay-out direction, and two releasing means which individually release the restriction of the rotation of the respective bobbins by the one-way clutches to thereby individually take up and pay out the cords wound on each of the bobbins (see Patent Document 2, for example).